Her Number
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Neb was a simple author trying to save lives and remain disconnected to those he saves. But when a certain number comes up, can he save her and remain disconnected? Or will things end in a direction even Neb can't predict?
1. Prologue: Neb's Machine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so I have a Dexpid fic and a Kittystair fic both in the same universe right now. In light of the new arc of my Kittystair fic… I'm writing a new ship to further explain it. I'd read up to Prompt 45 of my Kittystair fic to understand what I'm shipping. Anyway, the ship is Neb/Lizzie. Neb is an OC, and if you** _ **still**_ **haven't figured out who he is (I think I flat out told you at this point) then look back over the clues one more time.**

 **This fic takes place** _ **before**_ **101 Kitty and Alistair Are Adorbs and Sins Of Love. It takes place before the Wonderland curse, even. Now, to fit the timeline I've created, Lizzie's fourteen. She'll be sixteen in the canon universe present time. Make sense? Good!**

 **Also, this is loosely based off of Person of Interest. It's not a crossover because, let's face it, I'm cheap like that. All you need to know is the basics of the Machine. And I explain that in here, so don't worry about it. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prologue: Neb's Machine**

Neb always pinned himself as a good author. Not only did he manage to become popular on a website called FanFiction, but he always managed to save character's lives. Plots were plots, but Neb knew when plots were perilous and fatal toward beloved characters. So, thus, he created the Machine.

At first, Neb intended it to scan the internet, to find alternate universes that endangered a certain character. An enhanced digital code would spring up. Neb would decipher the code, find the character who was about to be killed, and hijack the universe.

He had done this several times. Once a universe was hijacked, he would simply enter into the universe (while simultaneously recording it) and save the character whose number had come up. Once the character was saved, he typically died and reincarnated back into his author form.

Until her number rolled around.

Neb had always been one to keep his opinions to himself. If he found a character to be attractive in his eyes, he didn't tell anyone. If he entered into a particular universe, he tended to become more sarcastic and negative. Not that he minded. It prevented him from getting close to people. They were only characters, after all. Not live people.

One day, while watching an Ever After High episode, his Machine started to beep. Neb did nothing for a good while until a piece of paper had printed from the machine. Neb grabbed the paper and scanned the number into the Machine's memory.

After a few moments, a web link and picture of the person needing saving appeared on a Word document. Neb looked at the picture without a second thought. He knew the basics of her character. She wasn't anyone he really cared for, really. Just a side character.

"Side character or not, I'm inclined to save whoever this is," Neb sighed. Neb clicked the link and disappeared. This left his computer unmonitored, accessible to anyone.

A man entered the room, briskly walking over to the computer. He was wearing a rainbow suit and had rainbow hair. He looked at the computer with an evil smile. "Oh Neb. My dear, dear Neb," he said. "Sometimes, the numbers signal a threat… that hasn't even arrived yet. I'm coming for you Lizzie Hearts." And with that, he clicked the link, making him vanish.

 **BN: It was a short prologue, but it was meant to be short. This was just to introduce you to what Neb does and the main antagonist. I also want to point something out. In this universe, the curse of Wonderland hasn't happened yet. Good, we got that in our heads? Good. Now then, I don't know how long I want this fic so… we'll improvise, mmkay?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	2. Week 1-Monday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Alright, so a few things are going to happen with this fic. This is going to take a course of two weeks. Mmkay? Two long probably painful weeks. The POV will switch between third person Neb and third person Lizzie, with occasional antagonist POV. Each chapter will have at least one Lizzie and one Neb though. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Great Storycollector: Oh hey! I didn't expect you to check my minor EAH stories, but hey, thanks for liking it! This has been something I, myself, have been developing in my head for a while. Not necessarily for this fandom (my TD series will be involving this plot) but I figured to further explain a plot in my Kittystair fic, this needed to happen in this fandom. But thanks for reviewing! I appreciate all feedback!**

 **Week 1: Monday**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie Hearts knew a lot of things thanks to her mother. She knew how to run a kingdom, treat her people, and act like a lady. Lizzie followed every rule and was generally happy with what her mother told her to do. However, one thing escaped Lizzie's view. Something she figured she would never understand.

Love.

Lizzie found it funny, thinking about it in the Mad Hatter's Tea Shop in Wonderland. She was supposed to be an expert on hearts… and yet, love never seemed to be understood by her. Other people seemed to be in love, it seemed. She knew for a fact Harry March had a thing for Bunny Blanc and that Kitty Cheshire was madly in love with Alistair Wonderland. But… for her, there was nothing.

Her mother was no help. "To be a good queen, you must marry a rich but disposable husband," she always told Lizzie. "Look at me? I managed to raise you just fine without your father. Why? Because he was disposable."

Lizzie never grew up with a dad. That was probably why she and Kitty were close friends, since they were alike in that aspect. But Lizzie… _missed_ that empty connection. She didn't miss that man (old drunkard, from what she heard) but she missed the love from a male figure. She didn't know how to feel about men… because she didn't have a male figure, like a dad, in her life.

While her mother said she didn't need a man, Lizzie felt differently about the subject. While men were disgusting and vile… Lizzie felt that one man was out there, just for her. She felt she couldn't run a kingdom on her own, despite what her mother said. She just… hadn't found the right boy yet.

"Pardon me," came a voice. Lizzie was stirred from her thoughts and looked up. A boy about a year or two older than her stood before her. He had messy brown hair and a pair of classes. His clothing was an old purple suit and musty brown suit. "Are you Lizzie Hearts?"

Lizzie looked at the boy like he was an idiot. "Of course I'm Lizzie Hearts," she said. "How can you _not_ know me?"

"Oh geez, your royal _highness_ ," the boy said. "I didn't know that I was already _supposed_ to know you. Sorry for being a daft idiot."

Lizzie raised a surprised eyebrow. "Are you… being sarcastic?" she asked.

"No," the boy said, rolling his eyes. Lizzie practically saw the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "I know precisely who you are. I'm here for a few weeks, so I thought I ask around, get familiar with the faces."

"Then why ask me who I am?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I like people stating the obvious. Duh," the boy said, rolling his eyes again. "I'm Neb, by the way. Neb Author."

"I don't care who you are," Lizzie said, standing up. "It's been a displeasure meeting you Neb."

"Likewise," Neb nodded. Lizzie began to leave when Neb asked, "You don't happen to have any enemies, do you?"

Lizzie stopped and turned her head to look at him. "What business is that to you?" she asked.

"None. Except, you know, I could pass for a creepy stalker," Neb shrugged.

Lizzie glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I do," she said angrily. "I'm looking at him." Lizzie stomped off, out of the tea shop.

However, she practically screamed when Neb called out, "Helpful! Thanks so much!"

 **(Neb)**

Neb glared at the door Lizzie left from. "Great. The person I have to save is annoying," he muttered. "Why couldn't she be a happy-go-lucky belly dancer?"

"You rang?!" came a way to chipper voice. Neb jumped in surprise and turned his head to see a girl wearing a hat in a purple belly dancer costume. "Hang on… I don't remember getting into this!"

"Sorry… trail of though," Neb muttered.

The girl cocked her head for a moment. "Oh! You must be the author!" she said, smiling. Neb jumped back in surprise while the girl giggled. "Madeline Hatter, but my friends just call me Maddie."

"Neb Author… but you knew that, didn't you?" Neb asked carefully.

"You're real name is Ben, you live in…"

"SH!" Neb said, grabbing Maddie's mouth. "People _read_ this, remember? I don't want fangirls flocking my house!"

"Any guy I know would jump at fangirls flocking his house!" Maddie said through his mouth.

"I'm a different kind of guy," Neb muttered.

"Must be! Hey, weren't you talking to Lizzie Hearts just a few moments ago? She's fun! Well, kind of. She can be kind of moody sometimes, but don't worry, that's just Lizzie!" Maddie giggled.

Neb raised an eyebrow. "You know her well?" he asked.

"Yep! Everyone here in Wonderland is close! Well, the big head children of Wonderland, anyway," Maddie explained.

"So… does Lizzie have any enemies then?" he asked her.

"Um… I don't think so," Maddie said, shaking her head. "None that I _know_ of, anyway. There's a lot of citizens here in Wonderland… not including the people in Ever After."

Neb sighed. "Great. Good thing she's not hatable in any way, shape, or form, right?" Neb said sarcastically.

Maddie cocked her head. "She's the future Queen of Hearts. I'm sure _someone_ envies her," she said.

Neb facepalmed. "I was being sarcastic," Neb muttered.

"I know! I was too like a snake in the snotgrass!" Maddie giggled. "Say… do you have a place to stay Mr. Author? If not, you can crash here in my dad's tea shop! We have a spare room for random travelers!"

Neb sighed. "One, don't call me Mr. Author," Neb said. "Two, fine. I need a base of operations, so I guess here is a better place than anything."

Maddie clapped her hand happily. "Yay! You're just in time for tea time!" she giggled.

 _I'm totes going to regret this,_ Neb grumbled in his head.

 **BN: Shocking start, isn't it? I bet you guys expected a love at first site type of thing. On the contrary, Lizzie and Neb most definitely hated each other the first time they met. I've previously made easy relationships that just seemed to click, like Kittystair and Dexpid. I wanted to change things up and write a couple who absolutely despised each other. It's always been something I wanted to try, so I hope I do good.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review.**


	3. Week 1- Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Or for this story, should I call it Neb's Note? Nah, we're the same person, you get the general idea. Besides, Neb might** _ **think**_ **he knows what's about to happen, but even he can be shocked. How? Eh, you'll have to find out at the pace Neb does. I don't really have that much to say actually, so I might as well start chipping away!**

 **Week 1-Tuesday**

 **(Neb)**

After resting up in the Mad Hatter's guest room (which the Mad Hatter kindly lent to him) Neb arose early and picked a spot to have a morning cup of chocolate milk. He was aware that he was in a tea shop, but cold beverages seemed to wake him up faster than hot ones. Currently, he was reading a few newspapers while simultaneously glancing out the window.

"Hi!"

"Gah!" Neb screamed, throwing his newspaper. He glared at Maddie as she giggled and sat down next to him. "Maddie. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Lemurs don't like police monkeys," Maddie giggled. "What are you up to? Are you having a tea party?"

"Does it look like I'm having a tea party?" Neb said flatly.

Maddie squinted her eyes at him. She looked be concentrating really hard, looking at Neb and around him. "Um…yes?" she guessed.

Neb facepalmed. "I'm checking old newspapers to see if anyone would want to kill Lizzie," Neb said, "while also waiting for her to come inside. She's been standing outside for over twenty minutes."

Maddie turned around. "Oh! She comes here every morning and does that. Normally she waits for her mother to arrive so they can have a heart-to-heart chat, them being Hearts after all! Although, since today's Tuesday, she's probably waiting for transportation to the Queen of Heart's castle."

Neb raised an eyebrow. "Does she go there every Tuesday?" Neb asked.

"Nope! It's scatter brained!"

"But you made it sound…"

"Sounds? Oh, I hear a clock, the sound of tea pouring, typing on your laptop…"

"Stop, not what I meant," Neb sighed. He then paused. "What laptop?"

"Nothing! Say, Lizzie's leaving!" Maddie said, pointing. Sure enough, Lizzie began to walk away, someone next to her. "Odd. Kitty doesn't normally come here to talk to Lizzie this early. She's normally asleep right now."

"Maybe we found our killer," Neb nodded and headed for the door. "Don't follow me."

Once Neb was gone, Maddie sat alone, staring at the door. With a big smile, she stood up and promptly began to follow the author.

 **(Lizzie)**

"This random guy just walked up to you and asked if you had enemies?" Kitty asked her. "Sounds like you have a stalker!"

"Tell me about it," Lizzie groaned. They were currently walking toward Lizzie's mother's castle, which wasn't as far as one would think. Kitty knew a few short cuts, so Lizzie figured she could get her there faster.

Lizzie considered Kitty the night before. She called her up and asked if she would walk her to her mother's castle. This Neb figure was starting to freak her out. Lizzie knew she could take him if it came to it, but she didn't really want it to come to it.

"Who is he anyway? He doesn't _sound_ Wonderlandian," Kitty pondered.

"I don't think he is. Neb Author. Author isn't a Wonderlandian last name," Lizzie sighed. She then offered Kitty a smile. "Thanks for walking me. I don't think I could handle being by myself."

Kitty shrugged. "Only a cat nap. Nothing that I can't do later," she said. "I was worried though when you called last night."

"I'm probably making it bigger than it is," Lizzie sighed. "I don't know Kitty. With the rumors of the Evil Queen circling and my mother getting in the 'betrothal' mood, I've been paranoid a lot."

Kitty offered Lizzie a sad smile. "Sorry about that. Not everyone can be commoners like me," she said.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "You still going on about how adorable Alistair is?" she asked.

Kitty blushed. "No! B-b-b-besides, he likes Bunny…"

Lizzie bit her tongue. She knew that was a lie. Alistair had had a thing for Kitty since they were little kids. Alistair had sworn her to secrecy though. He wanted to tell her when the time was right, so Lizzie had to wait before she said anything.

"Ah, we're here," Lizzie said, changing the subject. Indeed, Kitty and Lizzie, having taken short cuts Lizzie didn't even remember, were approaching Lizzie's castle. "Thanks for walking me Kitty."

Kitty shrugged and smiled. "Any time you need, just call," she said and vanished. Lizzie turned to the castle, sighed, and walked toward it.

"Ah, Lizzie! There you are!" the Queen of Hearts said as Lizzie walked into her Audience Chamber. "Come quick! I think I found you a proper suitor you can easily get rid of!"

Lizzie grit her teeth. She wasn't getting married for _four years_ , and yet her mother was already planning her future wedding. She couldn't really _blame_ her mother. The Queen of Hearts throughout the ages were known for slowly growing insane. Her mother had it and, despite hating to admit it, Lizzie had it. Granted, Lizzie's insanity wasn't as bad as her mother's… yet.

"Do we have to talk about that today mother?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course! We have to make sure everything about your future is planned to the tiniest detail! And eat cake! We can't forget about the cake. Guards! CAKE!" the Queen of Hearts shouted. The cards saluted and immediately brought in cake. "Ooo, cake!"

Lizzie giggled and sighed. "Actually mother… before we start… discussing, could I possibly play a few rounds of croquet? Just to get my brain working?"

"Brilliant idea Lizzie!" the Queen of Hearts beamed. "You do that and I'll eat cake. Sound good?"

Lizzie nodded and sighed in relief once she left her mother's presence. She had been avoiding that discussion every chance she got. She hated taking advantage of her mother's insanity, but she figured when… _if_ she had kids, they'd do the same to her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the thought of kids. She loved children, with all her heart… but her? A mother? Lizzie loved her own mother beyond belief, but Lizzie couldn't picture herself with kids and being a mother they looked up to. Especially since Lizzie was losing grip on her sanity.

Croquet always seemed to help though. For some reason, everything seemed to go away, all her problems vanish when she was on the field. Lizzie knew it was because she was good at it… but maybe it was because it was one of the memories of her mother that was about love. Real love.

Lizzie smiled. Yeah. That was it.

 **(Neb)**

"I don't get it. She seems perfectly fine," Neb muttered from the bushes. He was currently watching Lizzie play croquet, acting perfectly normal.

"What's perfectly fine?"

"Gah!" Neb yelped to find Maddie next to him. "I said _don't_ follow me!"

"Silly, it's opposite day!" Maddie giggled.

Neb scowled. "If its opposite day, then by saying it's opposite day, it means it _isn't_ opposite day," he said angrily.

Maddie digested that information. "Oh," she giggled. Neb rolled his eyes and continued to watch Lizzie. "Find the murderer yet?"

"No. Kitty was walking Lizzie because Lizzie's afraid of _me_. Geez, you meet someone once, and all of the sudden, I'm a stalker," Neb said, rolling his eyes.

"Considering you're watching Lizzie behind a bunch of bushes, you kind of are," Maddie pointed out.

Neb was silent. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I eavesdropped on Lizzie's conversation with her mother though. Apparently, Lizzie doesn't want to get married, at least, not be betrothed."

"Oh yeah! Her mom has really been trying to get Lizzie a future husband," Maddie said. "Couldn't find one that was disposable though."

Neb raised an eyebrow. "Disposable?" he asked her.

"You know. Every Queen of Hearts marries someone who they can get rid of," Maddie explained. "Not kill, mind you, just simply divorce."

Neb looked from Maddie back over to Lizzie. "Interesting," he said. "Perhaps I was closer to the killer than I thought I was."

 **BN: And there you have it! I thought I might need to explain something. Keep in mind that this story takes place** _ **before**_ **Alistair and Kitty hook up. Two years, actually. A lot of things that happened in the future might be different now because they haven't happened yet. The Queen's stress is one of them. This was** _ **before**_ **the curse, so the Queen's insanity isn't even** _ **half**_ **of what it's going to be after the curse.**

 **Also, some of you (surprisingly) have PMed me about how Maddie was a useless character and shouldn't be in the story. Maddie's a** _ **pivotal**_ **character in** _ **every**_ **Wonderlandian couple story. (Except one, which is replaced with a different couple.) Heck, she's kind of crucial in this one. Neb, at this point in time, isn't a huge fan of EAH to begin with. Therefore, he doesn't know as much as he should about the universe. Maddie's kind of like Finch in the actually Person of Interest in this story. Neb replaces Reese. See how that works? Sure, Neb's the one who received the number, but Neb's kind of lacking in the thinky thinky department.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	4. Week 1-Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Been a while since Neb and I had a solid chat. He said he wanted me to have him write this fic because he loves Lizzie and he wants people to see him tease her in public. I agreed, because Neb is practically me. In fact… Neb is me, in case people** _ **still**_ **haven't figured it out. However… something Neb doesn't know. I like to tease him more than I like to tease Lizzie. Hehehehe… let's do this!**

 **Week 1: Wednesday**

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie sighed as she sipped some of the tea from her cup. She had returned from her mother's castle the night before, completely mentally exhausted. After pretty much ignoring her mother most of the day, the Queen of Hearts caught onto Lizzie's disception and gave her a lecture about running Wonderland. Lizzie assured her mother there would be other times to discuss betrothal and the Queen of Hearts agreed and ate some cake.

Lizzie sighed, rubbing her eyes. She truly loved her mother… but betrothal? Lizzie just wasn't ready to pretty much be sold off to any random man her mother thought of. Sure, Lizzie would dispose of him and run the kingdom… but what if Lizzie didn't _want_ a disposable man?

"Don't be silly," Lizzie muttered to herself. "'All men are disposable'. Mother's never wrong…"

"And neither are goats, but we never give them time to listen!" Maddie giggled, sitting across from Lizzie. "How do you like the tea?"

"Wonderlandiful, as always," Lizzie said, sighing. "Maddie… is it wrong that I disagree with my mother on this whole betrothal thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Maddie said.

"I just think… there's someone _out there_ for me," Lizzie sighed. "But… I'm afraid… my mother won't approve of him and I'll get bored of him eventually. I don't want that… but I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Like my mother."

Maddie remained silent for a moment. "No one wants to be alone," Maddie said after a while. "But even when we are alone… we aren't. Whoever we're meant to be with… they're here Lizzie." Maddie stood up and leaned across the table, pointing at Lizzie's heart. "We just don't know who they are yet."

Lizzie smiled and gave Maddie a hug. "Thank you," she said. "That's been bugging me a lot."

"No biggie," Maddie giggled. "Say, you know that new guy in town?"

Lizzie's smile was replaced with a scowl. "Blagh. Neb," she muttered. "I hate that guy…"

"So you _have_ met him," Maddie guessed.

"Yes… and Maddie, stay away from him," Lizzie warned. "I could have sworn he was stalking me yesterday… just be careful if you have to talk to him."

"Do little lambs get lost in a wolves stomach?" Maddie giggled.

 **(Neb)**

In the spare room of the Mad Hatter's Tea Shop, Neb was standing on his head, thinking to himself. He had been doing this since he got back the night before. He had dark black bags under his eyes and looked nauscious as he swayed back and forth.

"Hey Mr. Author! Lizzie's in the…" Maddie said, bursting into his room. She trailed off when she noticed what he was doing. "Why?"

"Helps me… think," he grumbled before falling over. "Oh dear cheese… that was _not_ a good idea…"

"You don't have a lot of those, do you?" Maddie asked him.

Neb muttered something as he resituated himself into the sitting position. "I don't like you," he muttered. "What did you say about Lizzie?"

"She's in the shop now," she said. "From what I heard, this betrothal is really bothering her."

Neb nodded. "Fits with my new theory," he said. "Good news Maddie, Lizzie's not in danger of dying."

"Good," Maddie sighed in relief.

"She's secretly plotting someone's death, more than likely her own mother's."

"You lost me."

"Allow me to explain," Neb said dryly. "Lizzie's not a fan of this big betrothal thing, correct? She also, by some extent, have some concept that men are disposable. So, this is how I see it. Lizzie wants the throne but doesn't want to get it through marriage. The only other way Lizzie can gain the throne is if her mother dies. Therefore, Lizzie's plotting her mother's death, hence why Lizzie's number came up. It's not Lizzie who's going to die. It's her mother, by Lizzie's hand."

"Interesting theory," Maddie said. "One problem."

"And what could that possibly be, oh smarter than me," Neb asked, sounding annoyed.

"Lizzie idolizes her mother. She wouldn't kill her, even _if_ this betrothal isn't the best idea," Maddie said.

"People lie," Neb said flatly. "It's the best thing I have. No one I've seen wants to kill Lizzie. The only other thing it could be is if Lizzie wants to kill someone."

"Could be, but it's not Lizzie's mother," Maddie said firmly.

"Agree to disagree," Neb said, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girl I need to stalk."

Neb left the room, leaving Maddie alone. "Yeah, that didn't sound any better in his head as it did out loud," Maddie sighed.

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie's day went by quickly. It was mostly uneventful… well, as uneventful as Wonderland can get. It was getting late by the time Lizzie decided to head home. Or, at least… as close to home as she wanted to go.

Unlike most would think, Lizzie didn't live with her mother. Lizzie had a cabin in the Wonderlandian woods which she stayed in. She figured it was best if they lived a part, mostly for the betrothal, but also for the fact the Queen of Hearts was paranoid. Lizzie figured if she and her mother were apart more often than not, Lizzie's sanity would stick around longer.

Lizzie made her way through the woods by herself. Wonderland was a safe enough place for Lizzie to know she'd be fine roaming the woods alone. Plus, she'd been doing it since she was ten. Nothing had ever happened before, and nothing would now.

As she made her way through the forest, she couldn't help but feel… cold. It wasn't the temperature outside… it was something else. Lizzie continued her way… only to freeze in place. She took a breath and looked ahead.

"Go ahead. Do it," she said, her voice shaking.

"Oh Lizzie," came a male voice full of sarcasm. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already. Besides, I'm not in the killing business. Unlike yourself."

 **BN: Yeah, raise your hand if you think Neb is a stalker. *everyone in the universe raises their hand, including Neb* See? Anyway, this chapter was basically to set up Neb's wild theory that Lizzie's going to be a murderer. We all know that it's an insane theory, but remember, Neb doesn't know the series as well as he does in 101 Ways Kitty and Alistair Are Adorbs. He doesn't** _ **know**_ **Lizzie's love toward her mother. I find it kind of funny to write Neb before the events of the Kidnapping Arc in my other fic simply because he's an amateur at being an author. Funny how the cycle works, huh?**

 **Also, Lizzie's issue with the betrothal. Here's my thing on it. Lizzie knows that, in her heart, someone out there is for her. She doesn't know who, but she knows they're there. Lizzie's having a hard time with it because she doesn't know if her mom is right, but her opinion is also right. Is the perfect man for her disposable? That's her mind-set as she goes through all of this, because she doesn't** _ **want**_ **him to be disposable.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	5. Week 1- Thursday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Been a while, huh? I apologize for not updating this in so long. 101 Ways Kitty and Alistair Are Adorbs took up a lot of time, almost as much as my TD fics did. I also had a spree of KH: Raven's Story chapters (go read it! It's a good story!) go up and some of my Undertale chapters go up. But, now that I'm following my gut, I'll try my hardest to write these as much as I can! Don't expect them all at once, I** _ **am**_ **following my conscience, but if it leads me to this story, who am I to deny my conscience what it wants? Enjoy!**

 **Week 1: Thursday**

 **(Lizzie)**

"Killer?" Lizzie asked. "I'm not a killer."

Lizzie and the mysterious person who talked to her had been standing still for a few moments. Midnight had already chimed, signifying that the next day had come. Lizzie was racking her brain, trying to find a way to lose this freak before he did something… horrible.

"Everyone uses that cliché," the voice said dryly. "I mean, come on! You're still guilty even if you say you aren't! Sure, you haven't actually _done_ anything yet, but the point is you _are_ going to do something. Well, I mean you _were_ , since I kind of caught you."

Lizzie gave out a humorless laugh. "You're _really_ bad at detective work," Lizzie said shakily, slowly turning herself around. "Whoever you are, you are so… wrong… _you!?"_ Standing in front of Lizzie, smirking up a storm, was none other than…

…Neb.

"I don't think I'm wrong in this instance," Neb said simply.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I think you're going to kill me right now."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you hate me and the feeling's mutual."

"Yeah, I'm killing you."

Lizzie rushed toward Neb, her eyes flaring angrily. Neb yawned and side-stepped, letting Lizzie run right past him. "I know exactly what you're going to do Liz," Neb said.

Lizzie's eye twitched. "Don't call me that," Lizzie said angrily, turning around and charing toward Neb again. Neb merely side-stepped, making Lizzie grunt. "Hold still!"

"No. You really think I'm stupid?" Neb asked. "I know you plan to kill your mother because of the betrothal."

Lizzie stared at Neb with a horrified look on her face. "How… how… _how dare you?!"_ Lizzie shrieked. Neb yawned again as he sidestepped… only to be taken down when Lizzie tackled him. Neb's eyes widened as Lizzie held him to the ground, looking enraged. "MY MOTHER IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE! HOW _DARE_ YOU ACCUSE ME OF DOING SOMETHING SO… SO… _EVIL?!"_

Neb blinked. _How did she… she was supposed to charge at me and miss. That's what was in the plan. How did she…_

"As the future Queen of Hearts," Lizzie said, standing up angrily. "I _ban_ you from Wonderland. You are _never_ to come here again. And if I see you again… _off with your head!_ "

"Yeah, not doing that," Neb said simply, standing up.

"Oh, you want beheaded now? That can be arranged."

"No. I'm not leaving because if I leave, someone's going to be killed."

There was silence between the two of them. Lizzie blinked at what Neb just said and Neb just looked at Lizzie because he felt there was nothing else for him to do with his life. Lizzie didn't have words to say, just stared at Neb, speechless.

"Someone… is going to…"

"Die, unless I figure out who," Neb grumbled. "And if you're the murderer…"

"Who told you that?"

"It's a theory…"

"Well, _it's wrong_ ," Lizzie said, making Neb flinch, much to his own surprise. "Who told you someone is going to die? _TELL ME NEB!"_

"A machine," Neb grumbled. "It calculates the probability of death and distinguishes if it's murder or not."

"And your machine said I was going to kill someone?"

"No… it said you were going to die."

Silence.

"Then why did you think I was going to kill someone?"

"It was a theory. A wrong one, but one I wanted to explore," Neb grumbled. "Obviously, if you aren't going to kill anyone… you're the victim."

"But who would…"

 _STAB!_

 **(Neb)**

Neb jumped, pushing Lizzie out of the way as a giant black sword stabbed where she was standing. Neb moaned as the sword slid through him, grunting in pain. His vision went blurry as he stared at the attacker standing before him.

It was a knight, at least, Neb assumed he was a knight. He was in full body armor colored completely black. He looked huge and his armor intimidating. Neb gasped as the knight withdrew his sword, sending him to the ground.

"Fool," the knight said. "Don't get in my way."

"Lizzie… run…" Neb hissed, struggling to stay awake. _This knight… is_ he _the killer? I mean, he_ did _almost try to kill Lizzie… cheeseit, why did I get in the way? I'm no good_ dead _._

"Hmph," the knight said, standing on Neb's chest. "You don't _appear_ to be a hero of any kind. Perhaps he was wrong…"

"Who? Your mom?" Neb said, then groaned. "Cheeseit, I did a your mom joke… that's the worst cliché in the… GAH!" Neb screamed as the knight applied all the pressure in his foot on the gash wound. "Making your foe feel pain is a _really_ bad cliché!"

"Hmph," the knight said, removing his foot from Neb's wound. "I do believe that you are as annoying as he described you to be. I shudder to think how annoying you are in the future."

"I'm an annoying guy. I'm sure I'm voted the most annoying person in this world sometime soon," Neb said dryly. "Now who's this _he_."

"It matterth not. You are not who shall die tonight," the knight said. He looked up at Lizzie, who was running away as Neb had instructed. "She will pay for her crimes."

Neb raised an eyebrow. "Crimes? What has she done exactly?" Neb asked.

"You talk _way_ too much," the knight said, grabbing his sword and stabbing Neb again. Neb coughed and gasped in massive pain as the knight pushed the sword all the way into him. He removed his hand and turned around, leaving. "I'll retrieve the sword shortly, after your death."

Neb grit his teeth, blood spewing from both wounds. Neb slowly lifted his hand and grabbed the handle of the sword, about to rip it out of his chest. Neb screamed in pain as his entire body was shocked, forcing him to let go of the sword. Neb steamed for a few moments, his eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Try again. I dare you," the knight said. "The Black Knight's sword can _only_ be wielded by the Black Knight. You will die. And then my revenge will be fulfilled."

Neb blinked again. This couldn't be the end. He couldn't die here… not now… he was sure that his death was a lot more dramatic and over something a bit more ridiculous than Lizzie of all people. He couldn't just… die…

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie was running blindly from the area, not wanting to get caught in whatever was going on. Whoever Neb was, he could just die for being a creepy stalker. Whoever that knight was seemed to be doing her a favor. Lizzie ran, not bothering to think about Neb dying…

…then stopped.

"He saved my life," Lizzie breathed, then sigh. "Why do creepy stalkers have to save my life?"

Instead of pressing forward, Lizzie turned around and ran back to Neb. She didn't know why she felt so obligated to save him. Maybe it was because she felt like she owed him a life debt. Lizzie didn't care. All she knew was that if she died before the night was offer, she was blaming Neb for it and killing him.

Lizzie slid behind a tree and watched as the Black Knight slid the sword into Neb. Neb screamed in pain and tried grabbing it, only to be shocked. Lizzie stared at the knight and Neb, biting her lip. How could she save Neb and not attract the Black Knight's attention?

"Lizzie?" came a whisper. Lizzie looked up and saw Kitty materialize on a branch above her, looking wide eyed at the scene before her. "Maddie said something was going on and that I needed to help you."

"Kitty, do you think you can distract the knight and get him to leave? Can you also make sure he removes his sword from that guy?" Lizzie whispered desperately to her.

"Yeah… but why?"

"I don't know, just do it!"

Kitty nodded and vanished instantly. Lizzie turned back over to the scene and saw Kitty reappear behind the Black Knight. "Hi!" Kitty giggled. The Black Knight turned and was taken aback by Kitty, who just stood there.

"I suggest you leave," the Black Knight said.

"Ok… no, never mind, not doing it!" Kitty said in a sing song voice.

"If you do not leave, I am required to kill you," the Black Knight warned.

"With what weapon?" Kitty said, sticking her tongue out at the Black Knight. The Black Knight turned and yanked the sword out of Neb's chest, making Neb gasp in pain. Kitty paled as the Black Knight brandished his sword, pointing it at her. "Oh… that weapon."

"Forgive me, mother of this offspring. Your child has served me for the greater good," the Black Knight said in an apologetic manner and then charged after Kitty. Kitty smirked and vanished, appeared a bit of ways from where she was, leading the Black Knight away from where Neb and Lizzie were.

Lizzie quickly fled from her hiding place and grabbed Neb, struggling to lift him to his feet. When she finally managed to do so, Neb glared at her groggily. "I wish you would just be killed already," Neb grumbled. "Then I could just do the paperwork."

"Sorry to disappoint you by _saving your life_ ," Lizzie huffed. "So ungrateful."

"I hate your existence."

"Ditto."

Silence.

"Why are you helping me then?"

"…"

"That's what I…"

"Because you risked your life to save mine. No one does that now."

"Chivalry is dead. I don't give cheese about you. I'm just doing my job. I feel nothing about saving you."

"…I don't either. We're even. Now shut up and walk."

"I'm going to pass out instead. Have fun carrying my completely limp body," Neb said and promptly fell unconscious. Lizzie groaned, carefully getting Neb onto her back, not caring that his blood was soaking into her cloths.

"I hate you so #$% much," Lizzie said through gritted teeth.

 **BN: I think that none of you expected that. You guys keep saying 'Oh, the Rainbow Man is this story's villain' and I'm just like 'Um… no, he's not. There** _ **is**_ **no Rainbow Man'. Anyway, this chapter really did introduce the main villain of this story. Question is… who** _ **is**_ **the Black Knight? I mean, Chase is the Red Knight, Darling is the White Knight… who's the Black Knight? Stay tuned!**

 **Also, Neb isn't** _ **human**_ **in this universe, which I think you guys might have gotten already from 101. While a normal human (Lizzie) would have died with the first slash, it takes more for Neb to be killed. Now we've established that guns can kill Neb (more specifically,** _ **his**_ **gun), but swords? He can take a few whacks to the chest before he's dead. Just thought I'd clear it up and confirm that Neb isn't dead.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	6. Week 1- Friday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb and the Black Knight.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Because reasons! Maybe it's because of all that time not spending on this fic. I don't know** _ **why**_ **I want to write another one so soon. Maybe it's because Sins of Love and this one were overshadowed by 101. Oh well, I guess I'm going to make up for all the lost time spent on these two and make up for it. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Week 1: Friday**

 **(Neb)**

Neb hated hospitals. He didn't really know _why_ he hated hospitals so much, he just knew he _did_. It probably had something to do with dresses in the very far future. Either way, Neb hated being in hospitals.

Waking up in one was ten times worse.

His eyes flashed open, gasping at the bright light shining through the window. He was quick to notice he was in a white room and in a gurney. He was tied up to a few machines, which seemed to be monitoring his vitals. Neb grabbed his side and felt the bandages there. He scowled as he felt them.

"Humans suck at bandaging me," Neb grumbled.

"So you _aren't_ human," came a voice. "I heard the doctors saying your biology was different. I believed them too. You're far too idiotic and stupid to be human."

Neb glanced up and saw Lizzie sitting in the room, staring at him. "Correction: I'm smart enough to not be human," Neb grumbled. "You better not have fed me any pears…"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow. "You hate… Pears?"

"No, I hate you. I tolerate pears," Neb grunted. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were still alive."

"Wish I wasn't. Because if I were dead, I wouldn't be talking to you, now would I?" Neb said flatly. "How long was I unconscious? I'm all for sleep, but I hate staying in this form for too long."

"All of yesterday," Lizzie said, much to Neb's surprise. "Today's Friday."

Neb looked over Lizzie for a few seconds. "Well? Do you want something?" Neb asked. "You saved my life. Congrats, I owe you a life debt. What more do you want?"

Lizzie bit her lip. "I wanted… to say sorry," she said.

Neb blinked. "…Why?"

"Because… because… I don't know! I still hate you! I still want you dead! I would ban you in a second if… if…"

"If?"

"If you hadn't saved my life."

"Well, look at that. The 'save my life' cliché. I'm flattered," Neb said. "By the way, that's sarcasm. I'm actually quite appalled you'd stoop to _that_ cliché."

Lizzie screamed, grabbing her hair. "Why do I have to _listen_ to you?!" she screamed, standing up. "I don't care about you! I wish you died! I wish you'd get out of my life!"

"Ditto."

"Ugh! You have _no_ sense of respect!"

"Neither do pigeons, but at least they have the pride to not take a dump on a piece of cheese like you. Heck, calling you cheese is _kind_. I can think of a few, more inappropriate things to call you."

Lizzie spun on Neb with a death glare. "The Black Knight might not have killed you, but if I _ever_ get a sword, I _will_ impale you with it!"

"Fun. I'll get some kabobs. We'll make it a party."

"Can you not take _anything_ seriously?"

"If by anything you mean you, I never take anything seriously."

Lizzie and Neb glared at each other for a few moments. They finally looked away, not being able to bear looking at each other. They remained silent, not being able to say a word. Finally, Neb sighed. "I may hate you… and wish you dead… but I have a job I have to do. If I don't do it, I won't be able to live with myself."

Lizzie looked at him for a moment. "You mean saving my life?" Lizzie asked.

"Unfortunately, I didn't kill the Black Knight. He'll come back. And more than likely, without me, he'll kill you."

 **(Lizzie)**

 _He's nuts,_ Lizzie thought to herself, glaring at Neb. _But… he_ did _save me from the Black Knight. I saved his life, so we're even… but why is it that I feel we need to stick together? I hate him! Nothing he does is respectful! Why should I care what happens to him?_

"I hate seeing people die," Neb said.

Lizzie slowly turned to look at Neb. His eyes were heavy, full of pain. However, looking into them, Lizzie saw they were also full of hate. Hate toward her. "You mean… you've seen others die before?" Lizzie asked.

"No Sherlock, I sit at home and eat pears," Neb said, rolling his eyes. "I may hate you Lizzie Hearts. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life. But I can't watch you die. Not like the others. I've done this, over and over again, seen so many… _despicable_ things. I'm not letting it happen here to."

Lizzie looked at Neb genuinely. After thinking over her answer, she sighed. "Ok then," Lizzie said and left Neb's room. She walked a ways down the hall until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and returned to Neb's room. Before Neb could say anything, Lizzie lifted her hand and slapping something around Neb's wrist. Before anything could be done, Lizzie slapped the other end on her wrist.

It was a pair of handcuffs.

"Liz…"

"You will call me _Lizzie."_

"Fine, Queen of Broken Hearts," Neb said flatly, making something snap inside of Lizzie's eyes. "I'm going to tell you something and you're going to take it."

"I don't have to take anything you say."

"WHY THE CHEESE DID YOU CUFF US TOGETHER?!"

"I'm not taking that."

Neb glared at the girl evilly. "Answer the question," Neb grumbled.

"What's the magic word?" Lizzie smirked.

"I'll break your face open if you don't answer it."

"Did you really think that would work?"

"Do you not like your face?"

Lizzie pouted and scowled at the same time. "You have to watch me, right?" Lizzie asked. "Might as well force us together until you save me. We aren't going to be split apart until you defeat the Black Knight."

Neb looked at Lizzie with deep eyes. "We hate each other," Neb said simply.

"I've realized that."

"We want to kill each other."

"I realized that too."

"We have to be in the same room as each other…"

"I know!"

"…when we sleep."

Lizzie paled. "What have I done…"

 **(Neb)**

"Ow! Don't yank so hard!" Lizzie pouted.

"Last I checked, _you're_ the one who forced us together," Neb grumbled, yanking Lizzie forward. "If I'm forced to live through this cliché, I'm not making it a pleasant experience for you in the slightest."

Neb, being discharged from the hospital, had doned his brown clothing (which somehow wasn't destroyed and made sure Lizzie wasn't looking as he put it on) and left, taking Lizzie with him. Lizzie tried to fight him and take him somewhere else, but Neb flat out refused, forcing Lizzie along toward… wherever he was going.

"Alright, I leave you guys alone for _one_ chapter and all of the sudden your into cuffing each other together. … Kinky!" Maddie giggled. Neb had led Lizzie into the tea shop, a scowl on his face as he did so. "You guys are so…"

"If you utter the word cute from those lips, I will sew them shut," Neb glared.

"Bmmt I almmdy dmmd tmmt!" Maddie said, her mouth sewn together.

"UGH!" Neb screamed. "Maddie, I swear, if there's a person who I want to kill more than Lizzie, _it's you!_ "

"I'm flattered!" Maddie said, her lips now not sewn together. "So… why are you two together?"

"Ask the Queen of Broken Hearts."

"Stop calling me that?"

"Why? Strike a nerve?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Your heart _deserves_ to be broken, you no good _Queen of Nothing_!"

Lizzie blinked, not expecting as harsh of words as those. Neb didn't see the tears exit her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. Maddie noticed this and was about to say something when Lizzie held up her hand, stopping her. "At least people care about me," she said simply. "I bet no one would ever care about a piece of #$% like you! You're garbage, filth. You _shouldn't exist!_ "

Neb stopped moving, causing Lizzie to run into him. "You're right," Neb said simply. "I shouldn't exist. But I do. Sucks for both of us. _Deal with it_."

Lizzie and Neb stood in silence, brooding at each other. Maddie bit her lip, not used to such awkward tensions. "Um… were you two going to Neb's room?" Maddie asked.

"Wait… you've been _housing_ this guy?" Lizzie gasped.

"Duh. Why else would I come here? Not for Maddie's company, that's for sure," Neb grumbled.

"I will try harder!" Maddie declared. "Hey, how are you two going to sleep…?"

As it turned out, it worked out. Maddie had pulled in an extra bed and put it close to Neb's bed. Lizzie and Neb could both be in a bed, but they wouldn't be too close to each other. Their arms, that night, were hanging off their beds, not daring to touch each other.

"I hate time skips, but sometimes they're necessary," Neb sighed. "Less I have to interact with you."

"Ditto, despite not knowing anything you're saying," Lizzie grumbled. "Don't get any funny ideas while I'm asleep."

"Trust me, you aren't worth messing with. You just aren't."

Lizzie pouted and shut her eyes. Neb rolled his eyes and used his free hand to shut off the lights. _Ugh… I hate her so much,_ Neb thought to himself as he slipped off to sleep. _This better be worth it… who am I kidding? This isn't worth it. I hope that she suffers before I save her. She's not worth anything to me. I hope she suffers in the worse way possible._

What Neb didn't know… was that Lizzie was thinking the same thing.

 **BN: Most of you guys wouldn't expect these two to hate each other** _ **this much**_ **. I mean, we all remember what happens in 101. I bet you're all thinking, 'How did they get from here to there?' All will make sense eventually. I hope that you guys are ok with watching Lizzie and Neb fight like this. I mean, I warned you at the start that these two** _ **despised**_ **each other. I just hope everything will come together nicely.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	7. Week 1-Saturday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: To answer a question for Rainbow Swirl (who wrote a Nebzzie one-shot you guys should go look at!), no, Neb does not know that they're going to be married in the future. This Neb has a very strong intuition. He** _ **knows**_ **that something with dresses gives him an aversion to hospitals, but he doesn't know** _ **why**_ **. Neb can only see what happens inside one story at a time** _ **except**_ **for this one. For instance, Neb couldn't see anything that will happen in 50 shades in 101, but he now can now that he's in 50 shades. However, Neb can't see the outcome of** _ **this**_ **story… for reasons you don't understand yet. Make sense? I hope, because I think I lost myself.**

 **Week 1- Saturday**

 **(Lizzie)**

"Get up."

"Five more minutes mother!"

"Oh great, the mother cliché. GET UP!"

Lizzie groaned in pain as she crashed into the ground, and the groaned awake as something else fell on top of her. Lizzie's eyes fluttered awake to see Neb was glaring at her, his body lying on hers. It took her a few moments to register they're position.

"Perv!" Lizzie said, shoving Neb off herself. Neb grunted as he slammed onto the floor, but none the less continued to glare at her. "What's the big idea, trying to pull something like that?" Lizzie said angrily.

"I was _trying_ to get the chapter started," Neb scowled. "Instead, you go rolling off the bed, taking me with you." Neb held up the hand that he was cuffed to Lizzie with. "Thanks to giving me a headache Queen of Broken Hearts."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Fine then _Liz_."

Neb and Lizzie glared at each other for a few moments hatefully. Finally, Lizzie said, "Whatever. Call me Liz. See if I care." Lizzie got to her feet, dragging Neb up with her. "Now, what's the plan?"

"Plan? I was supposed to plan something?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The Black Knight," Lizzie said. "How do we find him?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You didn't think _any_ of this through, did you?"

"I think more than you do, just not about this," Neb shrugged. "You could die today and I really wouldn't give a crap. I just try because it's my job."

Lizzie took a few breaths to keep herself from exploding at him. "Well then _Nebiot_ , let's go out into the shop and think of a plan, alright?"

"Nebiot? Is that a play-off of Neb and idiot?" Neb asked flatly.

"Oh look at that, the idiot can be smart," Lizzie smirked, dragging Neb out of the room and into the main part of the shop. "We need to find a way to lure the Black Knight to us so we can figure out _why_ he's trying to kill me."

"Oh, I already know why."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why haven't you told me?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I thought it was obvious, Liz the Oblivious."

"Fine then, Neb the Annoyance Who Won't Ever Leave, why is the Black Knight trying to kill me?"

"Because he finally sees you for what you truly are: a fat mouthed queen who only breaks the hearts of others because her heart itself is nothing but a shattered piece of #$%," Neb said.

Much to Neb's surprise, he found himself on the ground. Looking up into Lizzie's eyes, he saw something he had never seen before in anyone: the willingness to kill, but with pure sadness. "You're nothing special, you know that?" Lizzie spat on his face. "You're only here because _there's no one else_ , huh? You aren't worth _anything_! Heck, if I killed you right now, _no one would miss you!_ "

The two haters looked into each other's eyes for a long time. "You're right," Neb said. "But who ever said I wanted people to miss me? Get off."

"Make me."

Neb kicked Lizzie in the stomach, making her gasp in pain. Lizzie rolled off Neb, letting him sit up. Neb glared over at her angrily. "We're going to get nowhere if we keep focusing on killing each other," Neb grumbled. "We need to figure out how we can tolerate each other, at least for a little while."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" Lizzie growled. "And… I might have an idea… but you'll hate it…"

"If it's your idea, I probably will," Neb grumbled.

 **(Neb)**

"Bad idea alert," Neb grumbled. He and Lizzie were currently sitting outside Mad Hat's tea shop at one of the tables. Lizzie's idea was to sit out in the open and try to bait the Black Knight in coming after them. Neb refused… but figured he didn't really have any other options. "This isn't a date, by the way."

"Ok, now I know that you really are a perv," Lizzie gagged. "Why would I date someone as cruel and jerkish as you?"

"Ditto."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, glaring darts at each other. This idea was getting them nowhere… but they had only just started. Lizzie let out a sigh, looking away from Neb. "I'm… sorry," she breathed.

"You're what?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"No seriously, what did you say? I had a crab in my ear," Neb said seriously, holding a crab in his hands. Lizzie blinked in surprise… and suddenly burst out laughing. Neb and the crab looked at each other and then back at Lizzie. "What's so funny?" Neb asked.

"Nothing… well… it's just… I love crabs," Lizzie said with a smile. "And you pulling one out of your ear… it was just funny to me."

Neb blinked at this, and looked down at the crab. The crab seemed to give Neb a nod, which made Neb give him a light smile. "He's yours," Neb said, putting the crab on the table and had him walk across to Lizzie, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

"No duh, I gave him to you, didn't I?"

"Thanks… Nebiot."

"No prob… _Liz_."

The two fell into a silence again, Lizzie petting her new pet crab. Finally, Neb sighed. "I didn't save you last night because he was going to kill you," Neb said, perking Lizzie's interest. "I saved you because I wanted him to kill me."

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?" Lizzie asked him.

"Because suicide is the coward's way out."

Silence.

"Not that it matters. Even if I die here, I'll just have my body burned, having nothing of me be remembered. I'm not worth it, like you said this morning. When I die… _that's_ when I'll be happy. Nothing about me will remain. I'll just be a figment of the universe."

"I'd remember you."

Neb blinked, looking up at Lizzie. Lizzie rolled her eyes, looking conflicted. "Don't get me wrong. I hate you. For so many… _many_ things. But… I can't just forget about those things… so… I won't forget you if you die."

"If?"

"You aren't dying until you save me. Even though I don't really want to be saved by someone as disrespectful as you."

"Oh, you want to be saved by a knight in shining armor, or whatever crap you guys believe in? News flash: the guy trying to kill you _is a knight_."

"I know that!"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what _Liz_!" Neb said, his voice rising angrily. "You're stuck with _me_. Why? _Because no one will ever love you!_ "

"I KNOW!" Lizzie screamed.

There was a long silence after that. Everyone's heads turned worriedly to look at Lizzie, who had tears in her eyes. Neb was stunned into silence, looking at Lizzie. Her crab patted its claw on her hand, seemingly glaring at Neb. Neb didn't even have the guts to stick his tongue out at the crab as he looked at Lizzie cry.

"Why do you think I hate it… when you call me the 'Queen of Broken Hearts'?" Lizzie sobbed. "I'm never… _ever_ … going to be loved for who _I_ am… _ever_. No one will ever love me… not now… not ever… and I'll be alone for the _rest_ of my life… just like…"

"Your mom," Neb said. Lizzie nodded, still crying. Neb sighed… and brought a hand up to Lizzie's face and wiped away her tears. "Another thing I hate," Neb grumbled. "I hate it when pretty girls cry."

 **(Lizzie)**

After sitting together in silence for the rest of the day, Lizzie and Neb had turned back in, retreated to Neb's room. Neb was on his bed, asleep, while Lizzie was petting her pet crab, who was snuggling on her shoulder. Lizzie smiled a small smile as she pet it, looking briefly at Neb.

"He's annoying… but…" Lizzie sighed. She then looked at the crab. "You need a name little guy, huh?" Lizzie asked it. The crab seemed to nod, a smile on it's face. "How about… Eizzil? It's… Lizzie backward. I know, it's selfish, but…" The crab, however, seemed to nod, making Lizzie smile.

Lizzie then looked over at Neb, whose chest rise and lowered. _I hate him so much,_ Lizzie thought. _But… why… did he call me pretty? And… he didn't push it… Maybe… no… NO! He couldn't ever… not me, anyway. But still…_

… _he has to care at least a little for coming in the first place… right?_

 **BN: I truly do love these two, especially way before they even got together. Also… I want to point out Neb in this chapter in particular. Neb is me, remember? His thoughts and feelings are things I either currently think and feel or used to think and feel. People have called me out saying Neb isn't a realistic character because he's 'the author'. He's** _ **very**_ **realistic. I'm sure** _ **a lot**_ **of people feel the way Neb feels. I know people that do… and I hope that you guys take the things I write seriously along with the humor I put into them. Sorry this chapter was a bit more serious, but things will turn around soon, you'll see.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	8. Week 1-Sunday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: My hands hurt from typing so much. I think I have serious carpal tunnel. Ugh… anyway, here you go guys! I figured I might as well mark the half way point for this fic. Also, for the Svaddie fic, I'm wanting to finish this one first for important reasons. I'll continue on it shortly, but this is my main EAH fic focus for now. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Week 1: Sunday**

 **(Neb)**

Neb woke up by staring into Lizzie's face on the floor. He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there, but he scowled nonetheless. Lizzie was smiling at him for some reason as he woke up, which made him scowl even more. He waited a few seconds before finally asking the important question.

"Why the cheese am I on the floor with you on top of me?" Neb asked flatly.

"You woke me up this way yesterday. I thought it was my turn," Lizzie said with a smile, getting up off the floor. "That… and I wanted to see things from your perspective. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you yesterday."

"You totally bonked your head when you woke up this morning, didn't you?"

"Oh my gosh, how did you know?!"

"That was sarcasm," Neb said dryly.

"Yes, it was," Lizzie sneered… but it wasn't as bad as yesterday's sneer. "Sleep terribly?"

"Best dream of my life," Neb smirked. "You were dead."

"Thanks, I take it as a compliment," Lizzie smirked back. "Better dead than with you, right?"

"Didn't I say something similar a few chapters ago?"

"You called me pretty yesterday."

"That's not what I cheesing asked, now is it?"

They seemed to glare at each other intently for a minute… but this was different than the previous glares. Neb didn't feel hateful or spiteful to Lizzie. He felt… like he was having fun for some reason. _Hmph… fun. As if I can have fun with this cheesepuff_ , Neb thought to himself.

"I had a thought last night by the way," Lizzie was saying, snapping Neb from his thoughts. "Maybe the reason we didn't see the knight yesterday was because we were in a public area. Maybe we should go back into the woods, where we're alone. That way we can draw him out and get some more answers."

Neb thought that plan over and gave her a nod. "That's the least stupidest thing you have said the entire time I've known you," Neb grumbled. "So we walk aimlessly in the woods until we either get bored or we find the Black Knight. Or get lost and die, which is the option I favor."

"I live here in Wonderland," Lizzie reminded him. "We can't get lost here."

"Way to crush my hopes and dreams Queen of… Liz," Neb said, stopping mid-sentence.

Lizzie cocked her head to the side. "You didn't finish," Lizzie said. "You reverted to the other awful nickname I hate. Why?"

"It's shorter," Neb grumbled, tugging Lizzie forward so she followed him, much to her reluctance. "Let's get moving. I want to be far along in this chapter before the sun sets." Inside his head, he thought to himself, _Why did I stop? I don't care about her. She's nothing to me. She can die alone for all I care. …Pfft. I don't even care if she dies. I don't give a cheese about her…_

… _so then why didn't I call her the Queen of Broken Hearts?_

 **(Lizzie)**

"You could slow down," Lizzie grumbled. Neb had dragged her into the forest they were in a few days prior. Neb was looking for the spot they were attacked while Lizzie stumbled after him. "I can't walk as fast as you can!"

"If I wasn't dragging your lazy #$% with me I could do this quicker," Neb muttered. "Why'd you have to go and cheesing cuff us?"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time!" Lizzie said, sighing in relief as Neb stopped. "Plus, I knew it might have killed you. I didn't really account for you _not_ dying of anger, but that was my fault."

Neb grumbled something under his breath, quiet enough so Lizzie couldn't hear what he said. Finally, he said louder, "We'll rest for a second here. I'd ditch you, but since we're stuck, we might as well live with it."

"Thank you," Lizzie sighed gratefully. She sat on the ground and took a few deep breaths. Neb plopped onto the ground next to her on his back, looking up at the sky. Lizzie looked over at him curiously. He seemed… peaceful for some reason. "Hey Neb?" Lizzie asked him.

"Does it pertain to anything I care about? Knowing it's probably about you, the answer is no."

"Why do you seem calm right now?"

Neb opened his eyes slowly, surprised by the question. He didn't answer it for a moment… but then he said, "The clouds relax me." He didn't say anything else for another few moments. "I feel like I can risk a chance to just look at the sky right now. No one ever does that now a days. It's… my way of rationalizing in staying alive."

Lizzie nodded and then lied down on the ground too, looking up at the sky with Neb. Lizzie noticed Neb glance at her briefly, but then quickly looked back at the sky. The two didn't say anything for a while, just looking up into the vast blue sky.

"Why'd you call me pretty?"

Neb rolled his eyes. "I know your type. I don't do romantic stuff," Neb grumbled.

"Why'd you say it?"

Neb didn't answer.

"Neb…"

"Because you are!" Neb snapped. Neb glared at her for a moment and then sighed, shaking his head. "I may hate your cheesing guts, but that doesn't mean you aren't pretty."

Lizzie gave Neb a smile. "That's… really nice of you to say," Lizzie said.

"Don't get used to it."

"Well, well, well. My foe _and_ the person who interferes," came a voice.

 **(Neb)**

Neb and Lizzie both shot up in surprise. Standing in front of them was the Black Knight, his sword drawn and pointed right at Neb. "He'll sure pay me good for ending you."

"Again, a vague pronoun doesn't mean _anything_ to me," Neb said flatly. "Who's _he_?"

"I'm afraid you already _know_ who he is," the Black Knight chuckled. "You just don't _remember_ him, do you?"

"Remember _who_?!"

"Enough of this. I'm going to kill one of you and make the other watch," the Black Knight said, waving his sword back and forth toward Lizzie and Neb. "But which of you will suffer more?"

"We wouldn't suffer," Lizzie muttered. "I hate him and he hates me. Why would we suffer if either one of us dies?"

The Black Knight stood silently for a moment… before laughing. "Oh, I see," the Black Knight said. "We were off. We're too _early_. You two… you two don't know each other yet, now do you?"

"She's a pain in the cheese," Neb grumbled.

"He's an idiot," Lizzie muttered.

The Black Knight laughed again, lowering his sword. "Oh, now _that's_ interesting!" the Black Knight laughed. "Here we were thinking you two were already together! Oh well… good bye."

The Black Knight raised his sword and thrusted toward Neb. Neb rolled his eyes, knowing that the sword was probably going to kill him. However, Neb felt his hand raise upward. Neb looked over at Lizzie, who rose her hand up.

 _SMASH!_

The sword landed on the chain of the handcuffs, shattering the chain holding them together. Lizzie rolled out of the way while the Black Knight faltered, surprised he missed his target. Neb, disappointed he didn't die, tumbled after Lizzie, following after her.

 **(Lizzie)**

Neb and Lizzie had been running forward for a while, not daring to look back. The sun was starting to set, but the two didn't let that stop them. Lizzie was looking at a map inside her head, turning where they needed to turn. Finally, Lizzie sighed in relief when she spotted a cottage not too far ahead. Lizzie bolted for it, Neb grumbling as they did.

"Someone probably _lives_ there Liz," Neb grumbled. "They won't let us in."

"You're right about one thing," Lizzie said, reaching the door. She promptly opened it, giving Neb a smirk. "Someone does live here. I do. Now get in here!"

Neb, annoyed Lizzie pulled a fast one on him, darted inside the house. Lizzie slammed the door and locked it, sighing in relief. "That should hold him," Lizzie breathed. "Doors in Wonderland work charms. They only open if the owner opens them unless the owner gives special permission."

"You make it sound like I care," Neb muttered. He was looking around the cottage, which was a simple little home. There was a green couch in the center, a kitchen in the back, and a small attack with a bed. Lizzie straightened herself while Neb looked around. "So the future Queen lives in a shack?"

"Cottage," Lizzie grumbled. "I… prefer not to live at home."

Neb raised an eyebrow, plopping himself on the couch, much to Lizzie's displeasure. "Why wouldn't you want to live there?" Neb asked. "More guards, less chance of death. On second thought, yeah, live here, you could die out here."

"Your care is so reassuring," Lizzie said flatly. "Look, the cuffs are gone. If you want, you can go do whatever. I don't really care."

Lizzie turned around and went to the ladder leading up to the attic. However, much to her surprise, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know Neb was standing there, looking at her… she didn't really know.

"You sleep. I'll make sure he doesn't get in," Neb said.

Lizzie didn't say anything for a moment. "I thought you didn't care about me," Lizzie said.

"I don't," Neb said flatly. "But… I don't hate you either. Have nightmares and all that cheese. I wish you die of fright."

Neb went back to the couch and Lizzie climbed up to her bed. She took Eizzil out of her pocket, who seemed to be waggling his eyebrows. Lizzie rolled her eyes and set the crab on her nightstand next to her queen sized bed. Lizzie jumped in and shut off the light. As she drifted off to sleep, there was a small smile on her face.

 _You don't hate me? Well guess what Neb?_

 _I don't hate you either._

 **BN: OMC. Could it be… that Neb and Lizzie…** _ **are falling in love?!**_ **SQUEE! Or it could just be indigestion. Either one is entirely plausible. I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm sorry of this fic is a little all over the place, but I do have a reason for doing what I'm doing. I hope you guys stick with this one until the end! Until then, byesies!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! Or don't! Either works!**


	9. Week 2-Monday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Neb.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hiya guys! I'm not really the happiest right now. Someone reported me on Town Of Salem for something COMPLETELY uncalled for, so I'm kind of ticked. Also, it doesn't help that I'm going to work on Wednesday and you guys can't talk to me until the following Saturday, and then I'm only available Saturdays after that. So that ain't fun. BUT, I am willing to get one more Nebzzie chapter for right now. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the second week!**

 **Week 2: Monday**

 **(Neb)**

Neb hated feeling things. It kept him from staying focused and doing what he was supposed to do. Sure, Neb managed to avoid feeling a majority of the time, especially in the universes he was the main villain. However, there was something different this time. Way different.

Lizzie.

He yawned as he woke up Monday morning, putting on a signature scowl as he woke up. "Get up Liz," Neb grumbled, thinking that she was still connected to him. Neb's eyes flung open and saw that he was on the couch inside Lizzie's cabin. Neb sniffed the air and smelled bacon. He looked over at the table in front of the couch and saw a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

"I'm already up Nebiot," Lizzie grumbled. Neb sat up and saw Lizzie in a tiny kitchen bhind the main living room. She was wearing a green apron and putting some cookies in the oven. "I always bake when I come here. Relaxes me. Eat your breakfast, I made it an hour ago."

Neb glanced over at the bacon and grabbed a slice. He ate it… and blinked. "Well Liz, you suck at existence, but you sure know how to cook bacon," he said. "Not too burnt, not to floppy. Perfect crunch to it."

Lizzie gave a small smile as she finished shutting the oven. "Thanks," she said, then sighed. "So I guess we're stuck here, huh? The Black Knight knows we're in the woods and we're sack in the middle. He'll find us easy if we leave."

"All the more reason to stick around," Neb grumbled. "Besides, I'm assuming you live here for a majority of the time, so I bet you've stocked up on food. I might rather die than be with you, but staying here is probably the smartest idea right at this moment."

Lizzie nodded and sighed. "Guess… we'll have to live with each other for a few days," Lizzie said. "Um… you can stay on the couch of you want. I don't really have visitors… so feel free to make this your home."

"Hate being here already," Neb said flatly… and then stopped. "Hey… Lizzie… thanks for letting me stay here. I know we utterly hate each other… but thanks for letting me stay in your sanctuary."

Lizzie blinked in surprise. "You're… welcome Neb," Lizzie smiled lightly. "And… you called me Lizzie. Not… Liz."

Neb blinked and shrugged. "Maybe I've gotten used to you," Neb said. "And… maybe I figured you deserved _some_ respect. You _are_ a future queen after all. Maybe… I was wrong in showing you such disrespect."

Lizzie blinked again. "Where is all of that coming from?" Lizzie asked him.

"My non-existent heart," Neb said flatly and then laid back down on the couch. "Now leave me alone. I'm taking a nap if you don't mind."

Lizzie rolled her eyes… but smiled all the same. "Go ahead. I'll keep an eye out for the Black Knight. Sleep until you feel like living."

"I hate living… but thanks," Neb grumbled and shut his eyes. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts stirred in his head. _Ugh… not again… not these feelings… other Nebs can control themselves… why do I have to feel? Why not the other Nebs… why me?_

 **(Lizzie)**

Lizzie looked over at Neb, who was drifting off to sleep. She couldn't help but reluctantly smile at him as she looked over at a mirror in the kitchen. Her smile vanished as she sighed, staring right into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her…

…which revealed her mother. Lizzie yelped in surprise, jumping back. Her mother blinked in surprise before giggling. "Oh Lizzie, you had such a fright," the Queen said. "How are you doing dear? You missed our tea earlier yesterday."

"Oh, right… um… rain check mother," Lizzie said. "I've been… busy… and I met this guy who…"

"A guy? Lizzie!" the Queen said sternly. "You know you must have a future husband you can easily get rid of! Like your father! I got rid of him a few days since I married him! You must pass him by me… or… OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"Mother! He's not that kind of guy!" Lizzie tried to explain.

"So? My mother thought the same thing with _your_ father as I do with this guy!" the Queen said. "I tried rationalizing that he was a trained member of our staff who could easily protect me, but she still made me get rid of him! And good riddance!"

Lizzie bit her lip. "But mother, he's not…" Lizzie said.

"I will not hear it Lizzie!" the Queen said. "Be here at the castle in the next two days! I wish to inspect him and make final judgment! If you are not here… I will have no choice but to CUT OFF HIS HEAD! Do you understand?"

Lizzie let out a sigh. "Yes mother. I understand," Lizzie said. "We'll be at the castle on Wednesday. I love you mother."

"I love you too darling," the Queen smiled and vanished. Lizzie sighed and turned to look at Neb, who was still asleep on the couch.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lizzie muttered. "I can't let my mother evaluate you. Because if she does, she'll cut off your head. And she won't do it because she hates you, although that's entirely possible. She'll do it because… because… because…"

"…because I… I like you…"

 **(Evil Queen's Castle)**

The Evil Queen smirked evilly. She knew that it was almost time. She'd show everyone that she was truly the most evil of the Evil Queens of all time. She was going to destroy Wonderland… and nothing was going to stop her. Absolutely nothing…

"Something on your mind dear queen?"

"Hmph?" the Evil Queen said. She looked down from her throne… and her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Before her throne stood two figures. One was the Black Knight, in his black armor. The second figure… was a man with rainbow hair, rainbow suit, and a rainbow tie. "Who are you? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you anyway."

"See? She shalt kill us in cold blood. She's as bad as she was in my young school days," the Black Knight said simply. "We must go before she…"

"Enough Knight," the Rainbow Man said, holding up his hand to silence him. "You are here courtesy of _me._ I could have left you back with no chance of destroying your daughter, but no, you are _vital_ to my plans… and so is the Queen."

The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked him. "I will not simply be _used_ by you. I might kill you anyway for the fun of it."

"You plan on destroying Wonderland, correct?" the Rainbow Man said. "Simple. I can provide the means. I just need someone with magical properties to cast it. You cast the spell and get the credit, and we'll be square."

The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow. "You… you don't want anything in return?" she asked.

"No… we merely just want to be _in_ Wonderland when you cast the curse," the Rainbow Man said simply. "Suffice it to say… we have a score to settle. And that score… is in Wonderland."

 **BN: Well, how was that for a twist? Lizzie's mom can talk through mirrors? I mean, who saw that coming?! Anyway, this chapter… was a boring chapter, I'll admit. This was just opening for the final chapters of the fic. Things will only go downhill from here, so be prepared for it!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


End file.
